


星尘

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 火鸟 [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 《火鸟》番外一则。光和元年夏，前第三骑士已离开圆桌骑士团并向黑骑递交了加入申请，并在正式加入之前边出门远行边跟莲联系的故事。
Relationships: Kouzuki Kallen/Gino Weinberg
Series: 火鸟 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562353
Kudos: 3





	星尘

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇结尾处时间点在原文[第六章](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300677/chapters/43314767)开头部分之后。  
> 这部分思路基本都是丸提出来的，我只是个脑洞的变现工。

“综上所述，”基诺大声宣布道，“我要去环球旅行啦——可别太想我啊。”

“这里没人会想你的。”卡莲说，“别在外边给黑色骑士团丢脸就行了。”

新递交了入伙申请的年轻人咧开一个过分灿烂的笑。他所列举的理由都不是很重要，无非是最近没啥要紧事、不想回去不列颠尼亚本土挨家里人的唠叨、趁着青春年少应该多出去走走增长一下见识之类的废话。每年都有一千八百万个付得起旅费的学生踏出家门，在异国他乡拍下无数照片，带回大把一辈子也用不上几回的乱七八糟的小玩意儿，把旅途中的所见所闻埋在脑子里留待日后拿出来当谈资，基诺·维恩贝格也不过是其中并不特别的一个。

“我不是还在考察期吗？”他用手比着自己，“就算我在外边闹出麻烦来，别人也只会知道这是个已离任的前圆桌骑士而已，丢脸的反正也是不列颠尼亚，还有我家……不过反正我家也不是贵族了，这点小事无所谓啦。”

“是啊。你要是真弄出乱子来，就一辈子别想成为正式成员了。”卡莲毫不客气道，“去跟ZERO求情都没用。虽然我猜你也不会没脸没皮到他面前去哭。”

她不是故意要表现得这么凶。事实上，自打他们在战后一同回到阿什弗德，他们之间的关系已经缓和太多了，甚至算得上是比较密切的。也正因为这样，以友人的立场对这么突然的离去斥责两句根本算不上过分。他考虑这档子事有多久了？是花了一晚上就决定好了一切，还是思考了更长时间却对身边人缄口不提？前一种只能说明他欠考虑，而后一种就是单纯地让人有些火大了。不管哪种都能让红月卡莲有充分的理由在此刻摆出一张臭脸来。

而基诺笑得还像是一脸没心没肺。贵族制度的废除对他来说似乎不是什么坏事，即使不考虑家产规模缩小了多少的问题，他在出任圆桌骑士的时段里也攒下了不少余钱。话又说回来，他似乎是那种对继承家业之类的事没多大兴趣的人，把这重负担从肩上卸掉之后好像还活得轻松了些。自由地制定计划，自由地逃家，自由地出游，就好像他不再需要在乎别的事情了。卡莲撇了撇嘴，随后把视线也撇开了。

“我还以为你打算申请假期补课，然后赶在年底之前提前毕业呢。”

“然后跟你抢在同一个学年一起进入大学？”基诺眨了下眼，“说实话我想过，但其实我也没必要那么着急。我落下的东西不少，需要学的也还有很多，稍微慢一步也没什么。”

他好像越来越会读别人的潜台词了，这点让卡莲有些欣慰，同时又因为他会这样直白地讲出来而生出了一点儿微薄的恼意。“好吧。”卡莲说。她转回视线，对着比自己高出一大截的金发大男孩抬起头，梗着脖子大声说话。“好吧！你确实需要多磨炼一番，菜鸟。”

“是。”基诺从善如流地接下话茬，“希望等我回来的时候能从你们这里得到申请的正式批复，前辈。”

卡莲原以为自己能好好清静一段时间。她刚刚从阿什弗德毕业，提前申请好的大学就在东京本地，虽然和当前所住的公寓之间有一段距离，但反正平时住在宿舍就行。暑期里没有遗留的功课要做，也不需要提前跑租房，除了照顾母亲和定期回黑色骑士团驻地报个到之外就没有特别的事要做了。米蕾过来看过她一两次，其他校友暂时没有联系她外出。现在就连待人过分热情的维恩贝格先生不在近旁了，她接下来的暑假生活应该会十分平静。

然而非常遗憾的是，基诺在线上跟她搭话的热情有增无减，仿佛是把没法在学校碰面的时间都用在了对着手机点点按按和发语音上。卡莲把手机提示设了来电以外静音，这挽救了她的耳朵，也让她在错过回复消息的最佳时机时变得理直气壮。有鉴于卡莲在回复消息这方面的刻意延迟，他们不常能直接进行有效对话。然而基诺完全没介意她反应慢上几拍，几天下来他发来信息的频率依然高得过分，充斥着大量兴奋过头的语音和表情符号。

倒也没什么，就当看个乐好了。卡莲很快调整好了心态，继续靠着去驻地报到和去训练场活动消磨时间。某天她顺道帮忙把内务文件送去ZERO的办公间，他们冲着彼此点了个头之后稍微寒暄了两句。卡莲提到米蕾，ZERO提到娜娜莉，然后他们就双方都认识的一些熟面孔进行了一点发散。

“我有阵子没见到基诺了。”ZERO忽然说，“他去哪了？”

卡莲瞥了眼他的办公桌，桌子一角还放着那份前第三圆桌递交上来的入团申请书。也怪不得他会在这时候想起来。“趁着假期去旅行了。”卡莲说，“你的消息还真不灵通啊。”

“对不起。”ZERO说，“我这段时间都在忙WHA的事。那边还在起步阶段，很多流程方面的问题需要——哈欠——监管……”

他下意识地捂了一下面具的下沿，大概是想掩一下嘴。其实他根本没必要在他的独立办公间里戴面具，反正有资格被放进来的人基本都猜得出来他是谁。但是，好吧，一直以来他似乎都不太愿意向娜娜莉以外的人展示自己的脸。卡莲盯着那张假面看了一会儿，她觉得那底下肯定有一对非常严重的黑眼圈。

“……等这个阶段过去了就好了。”ZERO接着说，“毕竟我在那边只是个挂名的，也只有在这时候要负责监督工作，后续除了保护名誉顾问的人身安全之外没有什么要做的。等到管理制度确定下来，我就可以轻松很多了。”

“你有多久没好好睡觉了？”卡莲问。

“我一直在正常睡觉啊。”

“每天两小时不叫正常睡觉。”

“不不不，至少还是有两个半小时的。”ZERO说，“别这么瞪我，开玩笑而已。”

让我信现在的你会开玩笑还不如让我信你愿意丢下面具自己跑路拥抱第二人生，卡莲想。很可惜她没法对他的处境和选择多说什么，只能对着他耸耸肩。“需要我把基诺抓回来干苦力的话我随时都能做。”她想了想，“就算你的大部分活儿都是我们帮不上忙的，但让他帮忙出面镇压个局部动乱之类的还是小意思。”

“那就多谢了。”ZERO用那种精力不济的人特有的低沉又飘忽的音调说，“麻烦继续跟他保持联络。”

“我在北极圈附近吧。”基诺说，“哎呀，本来是想去南极看企鹅的，但是南半球这不还挺冷的吗……”

“你什么？”卡莲愕然地张大了嘴。

有鉴于名义上的顶头上司进行了嘱咐，虽然不是那种特别认真的嘱咐，听上去更像是普通的客套话，卡莲还是挑了一个日子认认真真地读了当日自己错过的所有信息，在新信息塞进来时给了足够及时的答复，并问了一下对方现在到哪了。他是在两天以前进入罗斯地区的，卡莲原以为他会按照铁路线一路往西走，没想到他先拐去了北边。总算有机会跟她接上视频通话的年轻人这会儿正全副武装，脖子上绕着厚实的长围巾，防护面具只有眼睛的部分是透明的，但即使只看眼睛也看得出他此刻有多兴高采烈。“看，是冰屋耶！”他的语调疯狂上扬，“我打算在这边的营地体验一晚上，你觉得我会感冒吗？”他把手机屏幕转向自己背后，卡莲对着不停晃动的画面看了一会儿雪地和冰砖，又看了眼窗外分外酷烈的阳光，一时间有些无言。

“笨蛋是不会感冒的。”她在缓过神来之后嘀咕道。

她没找到机会把基诺叫回来。新出现的需要装甲骑的任务还是由ZERO本人去执行了，那之后他的精神状态似乎更差了几分。他说这大概是最后一次，撤除战斗组件的专用机正在准备中，往后应该也不会有需要他本人出战的机会了。这次卡莲没有和他说多少话，不是因为完全无话可说，只是觉得他应该独自静一静。她在回家的路上拿出手机，看到基诺又唠叨出了许多条未读信息。这时候她倒不觉得他聒噪了，总比一片陷入死寂要好。

当天晚些时候她就后悔自己这么想了。说是当天也不尽然，因为她被闹醒的时候已经转钟了。她就不该大发慈悲地把视频通话请求放在静音名单外，虽然基诺之前都特别礼貌地在征得她的许可之后才会拨来，但事情总有例外，就比如说现在。被扰了清梦的生物是最容易雷霆震怒的，不论男或女、人或非人。红月卡莲在一片漆黑中摸出又震又响闹个不停的手机，因为担心把另一间卧房的母亲给吵醒而迅速按下了接通，并在按下去之后的一秒内就开始后悔自己应该直接挂断的。

哪怕是紧急事态——哪来的紧急事态，人在北极圈还能有什么紧急事态，他还能在旅游区里被北极熊吃了不成——卡莲在昏昏沉沉的状态中让不知所谓的念头转了几道，倒是没想过拨来的是别人的可能性。随后她的感官才逐渐开始接受更多信息，让她理解到了自己正听着和看着什么。“你看，是极光！”视频那边的傻小子正在大喊，“是——极——光——真美啊，也不枉我守到大半夜……嘶——好冷啊……”

就算他的手机像素再怎么好，在这样的能见度下通过实时视频传输也拍不出什么好看的画面来。所以卡莲眯着眼看了半天，等眼睛差不多能适应手机的亮度了，也只能勉强分辨出一个黑乎乎的人形轮廓——依然套着防寒装备看不到脸，当然了——和一片像是光污染一样的天空背景。和她通话的人似乎对此毫无自觉，还在一个劲儿地伸手比划。

“……你看那边，就那边——是不是很像——”

“基诺·维恩贝格。”卡莲对着手机屏幕咬牙切齿道，“我不管你现在是在北极还是南极，但东京现在是凌晨三点零四分。”

或许是终于看清了她还处在睡眼惺忪头发蓬乱的状态里，基诺总算安静了下来。卡莲十分怀疑此时的自己看上去像一头快要开始咬人的母狮子，但她一点都不感到抱歉。屏幕那边的人在沉默片刻后垂下脑袋，声音也变小了。“——不好意思。”他向她道了歉，然后用一种真挚且可怜巴巴的声音说，“但你不是也在放假吗？”

“说真的，凌晨三点，用电话把人吵醒。”卡莲怒气冲冲地拍着办公桌的边缘，“什么人会干这种事啊？！”

被她拍了桌的人慢慢抬起头，仿佛刚刚才从神游的状态中回归。“那时候我大概还没睡呢。”ZERO说，面具也没盖住他声调中的疲惫成分。

“……你还好吗。”卡莲收回了手，慎重地看着眼前的人，“别死了啊。”

“放心吧，死不了的。”ZERO干巴巴地回答道。

四天后卡莲在家门口签收了一份加急快递，她在房间里拆开，发现是一大堆照片。邮资不菲，寄来的东西也没什么特别，按说在线上同样能发给她，或者直接塞到她的电子邮箱里也行。可能有钱人就是喜欢把钱花费在不必要的地方吧，卡莲这么寻思着。她抖动信封，照片夹缝里掉下来一封字迹龙飞凤舞的亲笔信，信纸里夹着压平的松针。于是她嗅到辽阔冰原上雪的气味。

她还是选了几张照片贴在自己的收藏角里。巨大的光带在天空上铺开，连星星都仿佛暗淡了些。她想那样的场景一定很美，就算只能透过照片看见，她也隐约明白了那个傻小子为什么会在大半夜不管不顾地把人吵醒并试图分享这一幕。这让她的怒火平息了大半，也让她在挑出一张基诺本人在冰屋里露脸的照片时忍不住微笑起来。

但你还是太欠考虑了，她回信息说。就算我不那么介意被人看见自己衣冠不整头发造型和表情管理也都一塌糊涂的样子，也不意味着你能这么胡来。

所以我得到许可了吗？基诺发来消息问。卡莲盯着那行字看了半晌，没有打字就把手机丢进了枕头里。

傻瓜，她想。

基诺当然还在坚持不懈发来更多信息。他在极圈附近待够之后心满意足地往西去了，他在铁路线上给她看了一成不变的荒原，他在越过欧联边境后总算脱掉了过于厚重的外衣，据说他直接把多出的衣服捐给了当地的福利机构。然后他继续轻装上阵，从山地到平原，拍下了河谷和安静的小镇。他说老式的火车头运作起来之后发出的声音很奇怪，他说上山的缆车摇摇晃晃的不知道是不是该修整了。所有这些都是他们无法在战乱时期去深入了解的，毕竟在很长一段时间里，他们走过山谷的时候只是在等待枪声。

他们所处的地区之间的时差越拉越大，而基诺似乎没有特别意识到这点。他还是会选在东京的半夜拨来视频通话，卡莲在一而再再而三地被他吵醒了之后学会了自己调整心态。反正，好吧，他说得没错，现在是假期，随意一点也无妨，大不了白天在给妈妈做过早餐之后再睡个回笼觉。她的母亲精神状态也越来越好了，不是时时刻刻都需要人看护。有时候她会向卡莲问起朋友们的事，卡莲便指着照片边说边让她认脸。基诺蹲在冰屋里的照片显得很傻，因为穿得过于厚实而看着像一只胖企鹅。他的脸在照片角里亮相的次数相对而言没那么多，但只会逐渐变得更多。不像另一些人，定格下来就不再变化了。

“我今天去逛集市了。”基诺发来语音说，“有趣的东西还是不少的嘛。”

“我今天要去郊区看看。”隔天他又按时汇报，“信号可能不太好，也不知道还能不能跟你联系上，到时候再说吧。”

卡莲想说不，其实你也没必要每天都跟我掰扯得这么清楚。就算ZERO让我跟你保持联络，也没必要做到这个地步。话还没出口她就咽了回去，她说东京这几天在下雨，至少比之前凉快了一些。结果她说出口的也不过是一些平凡又琐碎的事，就像他们在学校时的闲聊，就像他们在周末一同出游时一人一杯冷饮打发时间的话题。

又过了几天，维恩贝格先生忽然飞了一趟超长航班转去了南亚。他换上了短袖，又是没见过的新衣服，耳骨夹也变成了点缀着青金石的款式。“这边的物价还挺便宜……不过住宿条件是真的不怎么样。”他这么感慨道，“不，应该说真够糟糕的。我猜治安条件也很差。”然后他大呼小叫着让卡莲看这边建筑外墙上拍着的牛粪饼。卡莲在东京时间凌晨两点对着手机无语凝噎，决定白天就去找几个人好好败坏一下前第三骑士此时的形象。

“我遇上抢劫犯啦！”又隔了一天之后基诺在视频通话里这么说。他看上去既没受外伤，也没多沮丧，反而像是遇到了什么新奇事一般兴高采烈。“啊不，不是直接盯上我的。他们在抢商店，我当时正在买东西，可能是觉得我的相机长得比较贵重，其中一个人就来抢我了。好家伙，我有阵子没见到真枪了……”

“没事吧？”卡莲打着哈欠问。

“我？我当然没事了。一群只敢欺负普通人的匪徒而已，又不是什么受过训练的危险人物。”基诺说，“多谢关心。”

“我是问他们有没有事。”卡莲板着脸补充道，“你没闹出人命来吧？”

“……哈哈哈哈。”基诺干笑了几声，“没事，最惨的一个也就断了两根肋骨和一根腿骨而已，最多再加上个轻微脑震荡。应该吧。”

之后卡莲把这位已经离开圆桌骑士团的问题人士赤手空拳对付半打持枪抢劫犯的光辉事迹跟另一位已离任的前圆桌添油加醋地讲了一遍。ZERO非常稀罕地发出了笑声，卡莲觉得自己至少有大半年没听到他这么笑过了。虽然他还戴着面具，但卡莲直觉他的精神状态似乎好转了一些。“你忙完了吗？”她问。

“差不多吧。”ZERO说，“后面还有新任务，不过我大概能先休息几天了。”

“不去看娜娜莉吗？”

“她可还没歇下来。”

“真不走运。”卡莲咂了下嘴。或许是她语气中某种类似怜悯的成分太明显了，ZERO在沉默片刻后侧转过身，看向了被帘幕挡住的窗户。

“我不是非得陪在某个人身边才能正常生活。”他说。

“是啊。你自己也能活得很好。”卡莲低声说，“我们都知道的。”

因为ZERO在那一天之后依然留在人们的视野里，见证着权位的更替和交迭，制度的重建和完善，而没有独自逃到某个更为寂静的秘密之地去。因为ZERO迄今为止都还在昂首挺胸地面对一切，连一滴眼泪都不会叫旁人看见。如果当事人认为这样是好的，那么便是好的。戴着面具的男人又笑了一声，轻而短促。他养的猫从他膝盖上抬起脑袋，然后懒洋洋地靠在了他的肚子上。“只是……”他说。他还看着被遮住的窗户，大概不是在想着娜娜莉。

——只是会在某个时候，忽然间有些想念他。

男人没有将话说完。猫在他腿上咪咪叫唤了两声，允许他把手掌放到了自己的后颈上。

结果不知为何，在抢劫犯事件之后，基诺发来新信息的频率就显著降低了。

他自称没有受伤，只是这几日有些忙，信号也不算太好。他不再发来过多的语音和表情符号，视频通话也没再拨来一次。卡莲在睡了两个整晚都没被吵醒过的安稳觉之后觉得这不对劲，第三个晚上她就睡得没那么安稳了。她发文字消息问基诺是不是遇上了什么麻烦，她的直觉告诉她这肯定不是因为对方忽然转了性。基诺简单地回复说“这几天没看到什么有意思的东西，所以可说的变少了”。这句话倒也不是一个字都不能信，但背后的理由值得探究。一个连被咖喱辣到都要说上两句的家伙会觉得身边的一切都不值得跟人讲述了吗？那他究竟是到了个多么无趣的地方啊？

卡莲又追问了几句，才得到对方回复说还没离开新德里。他应该没必要在这码事上撒谎。卡莲捏着手机想了半晌，发去一句语音，又向他确认了一次到底有没有遇到意料之外的麻烦事。他所在的那片地区已经开始自治，加上一些历史遗留问题，就算黑色骑士团在国际场上和中华联邦交好，一个金发碧眼的圆桌骑士在那附近晃悠也不是没可能被过去的仇家盯上。

真的没什么，基诺用了全大写。他还是没开口说话。

对于别人是否身陷困境这点，卡莲有自己的一套评判标准。她和惯于睁眼说瞎话的人打交道多了，就算隔着网络也很容易分辨出谁在刻意掩饰自己的心虚。这会儿她觉得基诺要么是真的情况不太好，要么是被人胁迫了——两者之间可能没有什么根本性的差别。空有武器的民间匪徒拿训练有素的年轻军人没辙，但如果有别的眼睛盯上他了呢？卡莲越想越觉得不对劲，在强令要求基诺说点什么而对方只回了一个时长约莫一秒钟而且听上去有气没力的“嗯”之后，她从床上坐了起来，开始翻找某个她没拨过几次的私人号码。

她等了半分钟，对面接起电话后一片沉默，夹杂着翻找东西似的杂乱响动。“ZERO，是我。”卡莲小声说，“抱歉把你吵醒了。”

“说正事。”回答她的是带有几分机械修饰质感的低音。他听上去不够清醒，卡莲的歉疚感立即加重了几分。就算他们的私人关系一直说不上特别好，但隔着一层面具也算是能以普通的共事关系和睦相处。在对方难得能歇上一段时间的情况下还打夜半电话过去叨扰实在有点过分，她都想在事后补上道歉了。

但这会儿是紧急事态，至少有很大可能性是。卡莲清了清嗓子，尽可能简明扼要地表达了自己打这通电话的诉求。“基诺可能出事了。”她说，“我不确定，但……我需要申请一下出动装甲骑的许可。他的身份比较敏感，不管是此前的履历还是现在的位置都是如此，万一是被人劫持了……”

对面又沉默了一阵。是啊我也知道这听上去很扯，卡莲想。但既然连我都可能被逮住，一个在多次比试中证明了自己还没我能打的人就更是如此了。ZERO倒是没质疑她的说法的真实性，应该是相信了她的判断。“你要知道，”他只是这么说，“秘密行动一般不宜高调，出动装甲骑一般没法低调。”

“我会尽量隐蔽行事的。”卡莲承诺道。

“需要找人协调关防吗？”

“是。需要跨过中华联邦的边界。”

“唉。”ZERO叹了口气，“你是以什么名义来向我申报的呢，红月卡莲？”

红月卡莲一时语塞。他们还算不上是正式的同僚，这会儿也没有继续同校了。校友身份或许勉强可以拿来做借口，但又显得有点淡薄。普通的友人值得她这么大动干戈吗？更为亲密的关系又如何呢？这样想来，她也不知道该如何去定义了。他们只是在一段时间里分享了自己的生活，而在这种联系面临中断的风险时，她似乎是慌了。她想这是因为他们有阵子没见面了，而她的确有些想念他。

“……我是最后与他取得联系的人。”末了她这么说。

“出于责任感吗？”ZERO问她。

谁知道呢，卡莲想。说到底我也不是他的家人，设法盯着他也是想确保考核期成员不在外边惹祸，这样说应该不算错，可是又太生分了。也或许是她想得太简单了，责任感本身就应当是更为复杂的东西。觉得有必要去往某个人身边，满足一己私欲的同时也让事态回到正常的轨迹上。人总是需要决定自己的位置的。你也是这样吗？我也是这样吗？

“……罢了，就这样吧。”ZERO说。他不再追问，在两人分头无言的这段空白里，他好像也没有完全闲着。“已经通知东京驻所了。不能启用红莲。不能使用任何机载热武器。排除掉出入境的路途中时间，活动限制统共为四十八小时。交还需要在一周内完成。”他的语速变得很快，听起来干脆利落，“如果确认遇上了紧急事态，届时再另行申报。”

“谢了！”卡莲登时精神了几分。她翻身下床，踩回拖鞋里时才发觉自己这么兴高采烈显得有些失礼。“……劳烦你了，ZERO。”她小声补充道。

“在当地行动时记得戴帽子。”ZERO简单地嘱咐道，“一路顺风。”

他所谓的帽子是那种早期沿用下来的半遮面的款式。为了方便行动起见，卡莲没穿那套今年才定下款式来的骑士团成员新礼服，而是穿了更加宽松方便的旧套装。配色耐脏，不太高调，也没有显眼的徽标，在境外行动时这几点都很重要。ZERO给她的时间可以说是很宽裕了，就算只能使用制式机也没什么可抱怨的。她给母亲写了留言条贴在冰箱上，赶在凌晨两点之前出了门，四点时她已经坐在这一日最早的一班跨境飞机上。她在座位里睡了一觉，依然睡得不够踏实。飞机落地后基诺还没发来新消息，在坐上前往超合众国驻地的专车之后，卡莲开始借助他前几天发的照片来解析他的定位信息。

她锁定了城市西边的一个街区。白天的时候她四下调查了一番，向居民确认附近有没有发生非法入室一类的恶性事件。她每隔一个小时就给基诺打一个电话，他一直不接，等她停止拨入才发来消息说没什么没什么。临近夜晚的时候卡莲站在集市口发火，夕阳将余晖拍在石砖路的缝隙里和行人们的耳坠上，她看见了各种她曾在视频或照片里见过的东西，从标志性建筑物到确实有点壮观的牛粪墙，灰蒙蒙的天空将拱门遮作一片朦胧的影子。她对着自己拍下一段短视频，脚下移动带着手机镜头一同旋转，好好展示了自己所处的位置。“我大老远跑过来不是为了听你说废话的。”她一字一顿地说。完事后她把这段视频发了过去，她觉得若是这次再得不到回音，接下来就要用上不那么合规的手段了。

半小时后天已经黑了。卡莲在啃烙饼的时候接到了电话。她对着来电显示冷哼一声，但还是没有因为耍脾气而耽搁接听时机。“你终于肯说话了？”她不客气地塞过去一句。然而她实际听到的不是以往那样精力旺盛过头似的问候，而是拂在通话线路中的粗沉呼吸。

“……病……”

“什么？”

“……这几天……生病，”基诺说，“没什么力气……”

他的声音小而嘶哑，听上去确实不太健康，而且像是随时都会直接在手机面前昏睡过去一样。打从认识他以来，刨除掉一本正经或毫无自觉地犯傻的那部分之后，维恩伯格家的小儿子这么直白地把自己不那么完美亮闪闪的一面展示出来好像还是第一次。为此卡莲甚至多愣了几秒钟，并在反应过来之后真的开始慌了。笨蛋不应该连感冒都不会得吗？她很想对着手机吼这么一句，但实际出口的却是一句非常严厉的“把具体地址给我”。

她收到文字回复。她回到附近的居民区，向当地人问过路后拐了三拐才找到对应的短租民居。天太黑了，挡脸的帽子有些影响视线，她在走至树影下之后把挡板向上一掀，然后大跨步走至门口，接连三拳砸在了门板上。她等了半分钟，之后又是三拳。这么持续四次之后，门板后头才传来一阵拖沓的脚步声，有人在里侧靠近了，犹犹豫豫地问她是谁。

“还能是谁。”她没好气道，“真以为自己随便跑到世界上哪个角落都特别受欢迎吗？”

门开了一道缝，里头探出一个头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋。“……卡莲？”他小声问，一脸惊愕好似到现在才意识到那个视频不是假的也没法作假。卡莲单手叉腰，另一只手去推门。门里的人退了一小步，他站得不是很稳当，扶着门框才算没有跌跤。

“你醒啦？”卡莲皱起眉头，“醒了就收拾东西跟我走。生病了不去医院就算了，也不知道跟人说一声，你傻不傻。”

“这不是怕惹麻烦嘛。”基诺咕哝道。他又退了一小步，卡莲这才把门彻底推开，摸进屋去替他开了灯。他没戴耳夹，头发都没扎起来，平时会编辫的几缕金发随意地垂在背后，身上套着松垮垮的大号袖衫和棉质的长裤，显然是拿来当睡衣用的。卡莲在墙边找到了他的行李箱，径自向着它走了过去。

“知道是什么病吗？”

“隔壁楼的退休医生说是痢疾。”基诺说，“但是她给我开的食疗方子压根没什么用。”

估计是卫生条件不好和乱吃东西惹的祸，在事态变得更严重之前让他长点教训也是好事。卡莲想明白这点后感到稍微轻松了些，毕竟能确认症状就简单多了。她把箱子放倒并打开，扭头看向基诺，发觉他正低头盯着地板，脸都涨红了，表情也可怜兮兮的。“我……那个……不是，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“我平时还……就，肠胃还是挺健康的……”

“别废话了，告诉我哪些东西要装进箱子。”卡莲说。

基诺被她凶了一句之后扁了嘴，指了一下卧房的方向，自己也蹭着步子走了过去。一个平时还挺注重形象管理的年轻人得了这种会让他腹泻便血频繁跑厕所的病，还被关系不错的异性找上门来问了个清清楚楚，他可能是挺委屈的。不过这会儿卡莲没空管他脆弱的自尊心，应急处理时一切从快。“这一带确实容易惹上麻烦，而且医疗条件也不太好。”她边走边说，“我们得往东边走一段，到稍微偏僻一些的地方待着，然后等人过来接应。我会托人带点药过来，如果能把你治好就最好了，不能的话就把你送回东京再去住院。”

基诺低低应了一声。他又走了两步，忽然身子一歪，肩膀直接砸上了墙，便定在那里不再随意走动了。

他们用简单的肢体比划和一些言语指示完成了打包收拾的全过程。这不太难，用时也很短，毕竟基诺带出来的行李统共也只有一个拉杆箱和一个背包。临出门前他又跑了一趟卫生间，然后他们带上所有东西骑机车出城，卡莲把他连行李带人都塞进了装甲骑的座舱内部，就挨在驾驶座后头。座舱里的空间不算很宽敞，但在非战斗态势下多装一个人也不太影响驾驶。身高超过一米九的不列颠尼亚小伙儿非常努力地把自己蜷了起来，他还穿着那套简易版睡衣，多裹了一条毛毯，背靠在他的背包上。卡莲帮他把过长的头发绑成了一束，免得看起来实在太不像样。他们在夜色里起飞，赶路过程中卡莲连着发起了几次通讯，汇报了基本情况并请求进行药物支援。基诺在她跟人说话时一声不吭，在通讯断掉后才闷着毯子发出微弱的呻吟。空中情况没什么变化，卡莲抽出手来摸了摸他的脑袋。他明显在发烧，但仔细一看脸还是煞白的，估计是疼的。

“再坚持一阵子。”卡莲说，“没事的。你会好起来的。”

比她还小上一岁多的年轻人轻轻“唔”了一声。他把头埋得更低了，只留一双蓝汪汪的眼睛露在外头，眼神也迷迷糊糊的。他表现成这么一副有些软弱的样子，卡莲反而对他生不起气来了。就算严格来说他是自作自受，自己跑出来自己闹出毛病，把人吓到还要帮他跨境擦屁股，背后还留着一堆待解决的问题——但因为这一过程中每个人都在自作主张，也没办法全部怪他。

话又说回来，她从施塔特菲尔德家搬出来跟母亲一起生活的时间也够长了，对付这种身体不好意识也不太清楚的病号还真是轻车熟路。发烧中的人很容易感到疼痛，卡莲伸手过去时也不敢用上太大力气，在探过额头之后只简单地替他顺了下头发。“你要是觉得难受了，可以先睡一觉。睡着了会好一些。”她的声音也柔和了许多，像是在哄劝不太听话的孩子，“我们也不用赶很远的路，睡一觉起来很快就到了。你很坚强的吧？毕竟一路都是自己一个人走过来的呢。所以不用害怕。啊，当然了，要是觉得肚子痛就别硬撑了。你得及时跟我说一声，我好扶你下去。”

基诺将脑袋抬起了一些，无意识般地轻轻蹭了蹭她的手。这反应让卡莲想到脾气很好也足够亲人的大型犬。她又好气又好笑地摇了摇头，重新看向机舱前方。郊外的农田还未开始经历这一季的收割，风吹过时卷起层层叠叠的波浪，像一片灰色的海。

他们只在中途歇过一次。基诺从地上返回后喝了些保温杯里的清水，他的皮肤还在发烫，蜷进毛毯里的姿势也显得更可怜了几分。他们终于赶到约定的地点时，卡莲发出了定位坐标。装甲骑藏身在河谷中，不远处便是漆黑的森林。月亮从树梢之间掉了下去，但从具体时间上来看，夜晚还很长。

驾驶员停稳机体后在座位上伸了个懒腰。她预备下机去看看周围情况，顺便活动一下身体，结果刚刚打开舱门还没完全站起来就被人拽住了手肘。“……别……走。”蜷在她座椅斜后方的乘客努力发声道。他的嘴唇一抖一抖，声音好像更哑了。“外面……不安全……”

“这么偏僻的地方有什么不安全的，又不是随便转悠一圈就能遇上流亡中的雇佣兵。”卡莲撇了撇嘴。碰着她胳膊的手指微微收紧了，固执地扯着她的衣角不放。虽然这会儿她很容易就能挣出去——哪怕在维恩贝格先生活蹦乱跳的时候，跟他徒手打近身战也不是没有胜算，更别说现在他还病恹恹的了——但当她看向基诺时，她发觉自己很难对着一只眨巴着水汪汪大眼睛还在小声呜咽的金毛犬坚持自己的立场。“……好啦、好啦，我不出去了。我就待在这里，哪儿也不去了。”

她妥协了，关上舱门免得吹风太久让病号进一步受凉，就这么躺回了还算宽阔的驾驶座上。“你要是在那里缩着难受，也可以过来挤一挤。”她拍打着椅子招呼道，“反正现在也用不着考虑安全驾驶问题。”基诺哼了两声，含糊地说了两句类似于那样太挤了、我也不想传染给你之类的话。但痢疾这种病单是挤在一起应该不会传染的来着，卡莲想指出这点。甚至我们嘴对嘴吹气都不太会传染，除非要我去直面你的屁股。

她忍了忍还是没把这番损话说出口。就算基诺现在没力气顺杆爬，她自己也觉得选在这种时机开玩笑不太合适。她所选的机体在头顶斜上方留出了一道宽阔视野，即使不去盯着屏幕看，只要抬起头来便也能像普通地透过玻璃一样看见外边的天空。通讯还没再度响起，需要看护的病号哪儿也不让她去，已经盯着手机看了太久的卡莲又不太想再度拿起它来用消消乐来消磨时间，只得将手臂叠在脑后，就这样向上望去。

“外边挺好看的。”她随口说，“星星真多啊……我有很长时间没看见过这样的景色了。你拍的照片是很漂亮啦，但跟自己亲眼看到相比还是不太一样的。”

挤在她座位旁边的毛毯怪动了动。基诺依然缩着脖子，整个上半身都裹得很紧，加之视角有些偏，他大概没法很好地看清她此刻所见到的风景。远离了城市，远离了灯火，只有星空本身在熠熠生辉，夏日的银河仿佛真的在闪烁中逐渐流动一般，看得久了会觉得它在向自己坠落而来，让一整片温柔的光包裹着人入梦。她当然不能就此睡去，她望着那片星光怔怔出神。在尚能出外自由游玩的孩提时代，在夜里黑暗无比的集住区，在夜航的途中，透过窗户或只需仰起头来便能看见类似景象的时候，她都在做些什么？那时陪伴她的人又是哪些呢，她还能想起面貌来吗？有人还会回到她身边，有人永远地离开了。兄长和母亲，昔日的同僚，死在不知名处的人们，与她一同去看墓碑的人们。在遥远的宙域彼端，一切明灭都意味着瞬息万变，然而相对于活在这个小小星球上的人来说，它们太过遥远了，对于短暂的生命来说就仿佛亘古不变一般。

“不管是在日本还是在哪里，我似乎都没什么时间闲下来像这样看风景呢。”她喃喃道，“不，其实也不是完全抽不出时间来，只不过总是被别的事情占据了心思。现在想想，我花在追逐固定目标的时间上确实太长了。从前是光复日本，后来是打倒皇帝……哈。”她闷笑一声，从嘴边略去了一个名字。“那家伙死了之后，我们才都能轻松一点回到自己的生活里。不，也不是每个人都能做到这点。我们还算是幸运的吧。”

那个人是已然划过天际的陨星，还是更为遥远乃至再也无法触及的存在，现在去想似乎也没什么意义了。只有星空下的人们还在原处，渺小如尘埃，却还坚定地望着更为明亮的地方。“那之后我又在做什么呢？”卡莲轻声说，“我们现在所做的是正确的吗？”她不似在询问任何人，她讲给虚空及自己听。她也知道自己得不到一个确切的答案。

机舱里的另一个呼吸声逐渐变得低缓而均匀，像是终于因为乏力而睡着了。卡莲兀自摇了摇头，觉得自己忽然变得这样伤感反而有些好笑。还能安稳入睡是件好事，能够逃避病痛，也能去到还算温暖的回忆中去。再过上一段时间，这一晚发生的事情也会变成记忆中的一页，愚蠢又离奇，但想必届时能成为他们互相打趣的谈资之一。就像是他所寄来的相片，伴随着一些不那么愉快的体验，但还是能被挑出几张来放进她的珍藏里。

想到这里她忽然心思一动，还是拿出了手机来。她将它高高举起，尽可能地贴近了那面无法打开的透光窗户，对着天空按下了快门键。她的手机即时发出“咔嚓”一响，不算特别吵，但在这样安静的环境里还是把她自己吓了一跳。缩在毛毯里的病弱状态金毛小子抖动了一下，发出了一个迷惑的单音。

结果还是把人弄醒了。卡莲摸了摸鼻子，不太好意思地把手机戳到了他的鼻子前面。“你看。”她说，“银河。”基诺眯着眼睛看了好一会儿，没有直接评价她的拍照技术，而是讪讪地瞥了眼被自己压着的背包。

“……呃。”他小声说，“其实……我包里，有单反，来着。”

卡莲故作恼怒地拧起了眉头。“你知道那玩意儿有多重吗？”她瞪起眼来，“就你现在这状态，单是把你的宝贝相机挂身上半分钟你就得倒。还不感谢我帮你把整个包都提上来了，而不是直接帮你把多余的负重给扔了。”

她收回了手机。她只是一时兴起，没有专门在手机上设置参数也没有拉长取景时间，更没有用到支架固定，普通的拍照功能当然拍不出星星，所以递过去的屏幕上只是一片黑。我怎么也开始犯蠢了呢，卡莲懊恼地意识到。看样子这种无关肠胃功能的神奇病症还是很容易传染的。基诺忽然间开始吃吃发笑，他的笑声很轻，听得出他的状态依然很不好。然而他舒展开眉眼，脸也抬高了些。

“……好看。”他说。

他的声音有点太小了，如同嘴唇颤动间漏出的一句含糊不清的梦呓。卡莲与他对上视线，意识到他并没有在看星星。她心头一跳，心思转了几转，还是向他伸出手去，又一次摸了摸他不太整齐的头发。年末才会满十八岁的大男孩安静而专注地看着她，原本略显迷茫的眼神有了焦点。她的手指拂过他的面颊边侧时，他的眼睛像落进了星星一般变亮了。“卡莲，”他低声说，“我觉得……”

后面他还说了些什么，她没能听清。不是因为她的心跳声太响或者别的什么更傻的理由，只是他说话本就已经很难分辨了，而且不待他再重复一次就被通讯提示所打断了。

“你还活着啊。”ZERO的语气平静得有些淡漠。瘫在床上挂吊针的病号对着他夸张地打了个冷颤。

“真冷酷。”基诺抱怨道，“我们都多久没见了，好歹多关心我一下吧。”

“既然你已经有力气抱怨了就说明问题不大了。”ZERO说，“就因为你那点破事，我绕了三道审批去帮你打通关防。当中哪一个环节出现问题都可能造成外交事故，轻则你被禁足监控，重则我被弹劾。”

“哪有那么多人正事不干成天就想着弹劾ZERO啊。”基诺说。戴着面具的男人和卡莲齐齐叹了口气，然后他们又齐齐被在场另一人的反应惊了一下。基诺在他们试图隔着那张挡住一方的脸的玩意儿交流眼神的时候抬起手来摸了摸鼻子。“呃，抱歉，我说错话了？”

历史遗留问题，菜鸟。卡莲用带有这种意味的眼神看了他几秒。ZERO已经转过身去，说了句“麻烦接下来安分一点”就当是告别了。考虑到他前段时间的日程安排，卡莲觉得他能表现得这么平静已经属于脾气好得出奇了。“那我也走了。”她在护士查完房之后说。基诺的脸上瞬间由晴转阴，他没有显得生气，只是重新变成了卡莲在新德里时见到过的那种尴尬混着委屈的模样。“你那什么表情。”卡莲咕哝道，“多大的人了，你当自己是生个病都需要全天候陪床的三岁小孩吗？”

“对不起。”基诺往枕头里一缩，“我给你们添麻烦了吧。”

“你是在担心给人添麻烦了吗？”卡莲毫不客气道，“你是在担心自己太丢脸了吧。”

基诺响亮地抽了下鼻子算作回答。

“没事的，反正你本来也没有什么形象可言，至少在我这里你不算丢脸。”

“谢谢你，不过这完全没有安慰到我呢。”

“……不如说还是病着比较老实。”卡莲嘀咕道，“也比较可爱。”

“你说什么？”基诺眨巴了两下眼睛。从他那一脸真挚的疑惑来看，他大概是真没听清。卡莲翻了他一记白眼，然后花了两秒钟决定她可以对病患稍微多心软一点。

“没什么。”她说。她走回病床旁边，坐在了留给探视者用的椅子上。“那我就多待半小时吧，不会再多了。”

她又摸了摸眼前这位还没完全康复的病号的脑袋。躺在床上的大男孩眯起眼睛，露出一个心满意足的笑。

他的头发已经好好梳理过了，但依然没有仔细编辫，还是简单地扎着一束，松散地堆在颈边，像一滩融化的阳光。卡莲用指尖去碰的时候，他不作声，只是安静地看着她，从她的指节到手背，从腕骨到上臂，然后终于碰到她的眼睛。他轻轻吸了口气，眼神又变得专注而认真了，如同那个夜晚，如同倒映着星星。

“我不确定我是在做正确的事。”他忽然说，“我还在求证。”

这是你在那天晚上没能说完的话吗，卡莲想。她没有立即打断他，手头动作也停下了。基诺调整了一下姿势，侧躺在床，手臂平压在白色的被单上方。“总有人会跟我选择不同的道路。他们自然有他们的理由，我也只不过是按照自己认定的标准来行事。”他慢慢说，“而我看到的东西还不够多。所以我想，如果我见过的事物足够多了，是不是就能更容易理解别人的选择一些。”

“如果你不是在屁股还在冒血的情况下说这些的话，应该能显得更严肃一点。”

“……卡莲！”

原本绷得一脸严肃的年轻人发出一声哀鸣，表情也垮了下来。实在没忍住打趣他的红月女士抱歉地赔了个笑，又摸了摸他的脑袋算作安抚。这招很管用，基诺哼哼了两声，神情渐渐重归认真。“我觉得你已经很勇敢了。”他缓缓地、郑重其事地说，“一直以来也做得足够好了。”

“否则你也不会被我感化到加入黑色骑士团？”卡莲问他。

基诺不置可否地耸了下肩。卡莲又一次碰到他的头发，用手指替他把堆成一团的发束缓缓梳开，仿佛拂进了金色的河流。不全是因为我吧，她想。只是因为你也在寻找对自己而言更加正确的道路。一开始便不在你身边的人，离你而去的人，全部的理想都是相异的形态的人，总是有那样的人存在的。我们都不过是在试图看清他们的脚步轨迹。

而这就是从那个夜晚留到现在的话语了，也不是什么非常重要的内容，但是她的心情似乎好了一些。一些从过去遗留下来的症结仍在，他们都无法彻底释怀，但他们都在试图继续看向更远的地方了。卡莲弯起嘴角，带着一丝笑意躬下身去。她的脸凑近到一定程度时，基诺忽然显得很紧张，抬起手臂把她拦住了，结结巴巴地说起了传染性问题。你平时应付异性时的从容都到哪去了？卡莲“噗”地笑出了声，没再继续逗他，直接抬手给了他一个脑瓜崩。

“要是你还打算继续你的环球冒险之旅，”她在基诺捂住脑门的时候说，“麻烦再小心一点。”

“对不起。”基诺又说了一次。他皱起了鼻子，一副确实在认真反省的模样。卡莲重新坐直了，盯着他仔细审视了片刻，随后放松了表情，摇摇头表示自己没有真的在责怪他什么。

“没关系。”她告诉他说，“至少我看到了很漂亮的星星。”

——但是莫非这年头的男人都喜欢这种把戏吗？

在刚刚对着空气哗啦啦流了会儿眼泪的朱雀重新坐好并解释完大致情况之后，卡莲陷入了一种颇为迷惑的情绪。她整理了一下思路，清了清嗓子，然后开口提问：“所以，鲁路修刚才是在给你分享世界上另一个角落的日出咯？”

朱雀点了点头。

“你竟然真的很吃这一套啊。”卡莲感慨道，“绝了。”

她渐渐没那么迷惑了，反正鲁路修就算做出什么出乎意料的事情来都可以用一句“那毕竟是鲁路修”进行解释，直接通过自己的眼睛来分享风景也是如此。朱雀又就他们之前的联络简单地解释了几句，卡莲听着听着反而纠结起来。鲁路修的联络竟然显得很有分寸感，不如说礼貌过了头。那么我又是为什么要在三更半夜被越洋视频通话喊起来看光污染或者牛拉的屎呢？

想到这里她瞪了一眼基诺。已经成为黑色骑士团正式成员、而且内部晋升速度快得像坐火箭的维恩贝格先生正襟危坐，眼观鼻鼻观心，忽然间显得分外老实。卡莲哼了一声，虽然参与了一部分事情经过但是没有了解到全部细节的朱雀眨了眨眼。“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，就是，”卡莲收回视线，对着自己的名义上司叹了口气，“我看出来他在很认真地泡你了。”

算了，只要当事人觉得没问题就行，她这么想。即使意外频出，生活里也还总是需要一点小惊喜的……反正在事后回顾起来，即便不是原本规划好的路径，至少风景也并不坏。


End file.
